Life Goes On
by 88SkittlesPH
Summary: After the events of the Battle with Sensui everything got really confusing for Yusuke. Not only that, but he was technically an outlaw and so was Koenma. During their discussion in the park, this time things go a little differently. They escape together to somewhere hidden with a little help. Soon enough, they won't be very professional.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fanfiction contains original storylines and a character of my own. I try to keep the established characters as in character as possible except for the differences in romances. There will be romance such later on but I don't want to rush it. I'm using this fanfiction to build my writing muscles so to speak. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from the characters or storylines of Yu Yu Hakusho. I just had this stuck in my head forever (literally a few years) and finally decided to share with the world.

Chapter One: Delinquency

Dirt smudged the tip of Yusuke's white sneaker as he pushed himself back and forth on the swing. This was weird. Not being at the park, swinging all quiet while he thought things through mind you. This is where he'd gone whenever he needed a good think. Which was more often than people realized lately. What was weird was the person next to him. They were sharing a momentary silence; uncomfortable but comfortable all at the same time. They had spent pretty much the entire afternoon discussing what was going on, politically and personally. The cafe had been nice to talk things over at but the two men had come to the park seeking a little more privacy in the waning hours of the evening as they continued to speak on matters concerning demons and Spirit World. Slowly Koenma swayed to and fro beside him while keeping an eye on him. Wary... for the first time when looking at Yusuke, Koenma seemed wary. As if he didn't know how to assess the boy who'd worked for him the past couple of years. It should have pissed Yusuke off to be looked at this way. Normally, he'd be shouting to look somewhere else by now. This time though, he was so tired himself he just scoffed. It was almost funny. In a gesture more common in those much older than him, Yusuke rubbed his hands down his face tiredly.

"You know, it's all so stupid," he finally stated. Man, he even sounded tired. Not like him at all.

Koenma turned to look at the teenager next to him properly. "Hm?"

"This, all of it. Even talking with me all day you still look at me funny? Damn, still think I'll snap all man-eater or something?"

"What?! No! Yusuke I-"a heavy sigh sounded before he continued. "I just… Don't have an answer for you and it's stressful for me. I… I _always_ have an answer, especially for a nitwit like you."

"Dim wit," Yusuke corrected.

"Pardon?"

"Heh, Genkai calls me dimwit. Get it right."

Koenma smirked. "Well, _sorry_. I'll insult you properly next time Yusuke."

Another stretch of silence. Uncomfortable.

The sigh was more drawn out this time. "I don't want you living life hunted because of your… _change_. I don't want you to have to struggle to keep in line with how delicate humans around you are now. And I don't- I don't want you to think I don't believe you are still one-hundred percent Urameshi Yusuke and not some soon to go off crazed man-eating monster." Koenma looked Yusuke in the eyes, unblinking. "Because I don't believe you would _ever_ be that person and you deserve to know that."

That had been, very forthcoming considering the statements had been from the Prince of Vague Explanations himself. The newly changed demon blinked several times, rolling the words in his head over and over.

"Thanks, really."

The prince nodded and gave Yusuke a smile. "I'm under the impression that you came back here for your loved ones, but you were stifled _before_ you even became my detective. I can't imagine how claustrophobic human world must be now. You mentioned it a bit but…"

His shoulders seemed to shrug without even considering the action. "Yeah, it sucks. And Kurama and Hiei both agree I need to learn how to harness that S-class demon energy but there's nowhere for me to do it safely. Not even at Grandma's place if I don't want to level it, or her by accident. I mean, it's different. The energy feels different and…"

"You rather be somewhere with someone who can handle you."

"Pretty much. But, the only place I know is Demon World and I don't really _want_ to go there. I could. I probably should but like I said it's all so-"Yusuke gestured rudely with his hands.

Koenma snickered a bit, "Stupid?"

"Yeah basically."

Yusuke kicked his foot to spin the swing around. The chains squeaked as they tightened, twisting around until they hit the limit. Koenma raised an eyebrow at the boy's actions before jerking backwards as Yusuke lifted his foot and spun around.

"Are you sure you aren't losing _something_ in that impossible head of yours, Yusuke?" Koenma asked as the swing began to slow.

Visibly dizzy, the new demon shook his head. "Nope, clearing it actually. Did that all the time as a kid."

With a grimace the prince answered, "I doubt giving yourself vertigo helps with that."

"More like I'm frustrated and I'd rather not demolish the set old man."

Koenma's cheeks puffed indignantly. "I'm every bit the teenager you are, Yusuke. It just… takes me longer."

Almost a giggle, "Right, right. But anyway what are you doing?"

"Talking to an idiot on a swing."

" _Other than that._ I mean like, you can't keep jumping around this city. You need somewhere else too. You said at the coffee shop that you weren't _sure_ he wouldn't have a price on your head." Yusuke's expression had changed to genuine concern.

The grip on the chains must have been harder than he thought, nerves probably, to have it feel like a relief to release them. It felt that way all the same as Koenma leaned his elbows on his knees and slumped forward. A little more time went by. And a little more even, to the point where his former employee shifted his swing to bump Koenma in the side.

"Hey…"

"I've had an idea. But…" Koenma bit his lip. He was hesitating. "There's someone, she lives somewhere sort of in-between worlds. And father, well he just plain won't even try to go there."

"So why the hell are you slumming around coffee shops and parks with a vicious demon?"

"Ha-ha," Koenma smirked again. Yusuke sure was trouble. Infectious trouble. "I've, never actually met her before. There was never any reason to and father would have forbade it anyway."

A pause.

"Yusuke, I'm only a bit over 700 years old. I know that's huge to you but hell, I'm younger than Kurama by a substantial amount. I'm like you, practically still a kid despite everything. And father, he's been around _eons_ …"

"Okay."

"She... she is the _former_ Chief Administrator of Spirit World. About 1,000 years ago she relinquished the title and went to live in near solitude." His voice was oddly quiet when he admitted this.

Crinkled eyebrows and all, Yusuke tried to soak in this new information. If there had been one of Enma's in place before… " _Oh, my shit you have a sister!_ "

Learn something new and newer every minute because within a second Koenma's face tinged pink. "Yes, Yusuke. I have an elder sister. From what I know a much elder sister by several thousand years. She abandoned her position after something between her and father occurred. Don't ask, I don't know what it was. Almost all record of her time there was destroyed. I only know of her from when my performance was less than stellar. My father would warn me to refrain from being the… _disappointment_ she was. Is, I presume."

Yusuke stared at Koenma with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "Damn," he said a little breathlessly. "Damn Koenma that's nuts."

"I'm now a disappointment to my father. I openly defied him and," golden, brown eyes met Yusuke's. "And I'm not changing my position on that."

"Does she even know about you?"

"She does. From what I've gathered she keeps tabs on everything but stays out of affairs. I've been informed she was actually quite involved with all manner of affairs even after leaving the position but stopped a number of years ago. It might be all for nothing and yet," the words trailed off, oddly unsure of themselves.

Using his legs to start moving the swing higher and higher Yusuke chewed on this new information. Koenma wanted somewhere safe, he wanted someone who understood the gravity of defying his father. He even wanted Yusuke someplace he wasn't stifled but safe…

Up, up, and in an instant Yusuke flew several feet through the air off of the swing. Feet planted firmly in the patchy grass, dirt kicking up around him, he turned to look at his former boss. The man who knew defending Yusuke would put him in danger and he did so anyway. The man he could still hear in his head saying,

"No! Not Yusuke!"

Because he _never_ doubted Yusuke waking up as himself. And that, that meant the damn _world_ these days.

"All right then, how's about you and me go knocking? If she tells us to fuck off we'll go bother Genkai or something but I say we give it a whirl."

Staring Koenma's mouth opened soundlessly.

"That's what you've been wanting to suggest right. Somewhere we could go? Even thinking of both of us..." Yusuke grinned at his joke.

One blink, two and three Koenma burst out laughing. "You've got me. You're really not so dumb."

The boy folded his arms behind his head. "Yeah, I know. So, is that the idea?"

With a nod Koenma finally slid off of the seat and walked over. "We don't really have that much to lose right? I'm honestly not planning everything out that well, following your spontaneous leads and all."

"Tch, first rule of no plans is to do it right when it comes to you. You already suck at it."

"Are you going to insult me all of the time? If we go through with this we'll be spending _days_ together, possibly an extended period of time."

"Koenma you aren't my boss anymore. Now that your authority is practically shit I'll lay off a bit. Well, if you have any neurotic episodes I'm not making promises." The teen punctuated his sentence with a clap on the godling's back.

"Gyah!" The contact caused Koenma to vault slightly forward. "Be careful, I'm not like your friends."

Yusuke nodded almost condescendingly, "Riiiiight, gotcha. So, when are we doing this adventure to get our asses kicked?"

Using his hand to bat away Yusuke's Koenma gave him a slightly disapproving look. "You sound like you _want_ someone to kick your ass."

"I wouldn't turn down someone giving me a little trouble no. But that's probably from being cooped up lately."

Rolling his eyes Koenma responded, "Oh, _please_ like you ever needed an excuse to get in a scuffle with someone."

The other teen just grinned at him obnoxiously and tugged Koenma's sleeve towards the road.

"Whelp, you caught me. But let's get a move on. We criminals gotta stay together."

"Ah! Don't lump me in with _you_!"

Koenma followed Yusuke all of the same.

Sloppy laughter brayed through the door. Brows furrowed, Yusuke clenched his teeth and continued to pack up his duffle bag. White t-shirts, jeans, jeans… should probably grab his red hooded sweatshirt while he was at it...

 _Bam_! "Yuuuuusuke! Hey, c'mon out we'rez all havin' fun."

"Grrr… screw off!" The teen refused to make eye contact with the young god of death hovering at his window from outside.

"Wa-hoooooo! S'anotha round come on, it's still early!" His mother yelled like she was still in high school.

Folding be damned, he shoved the rest of what he needed into his bag and pulled the strings taut. "Well, so much for letting her know I'm leaving. She wouldn't remember it worth a damn."

Koenma's brow furrowed slightly, "Don't you think you should at least try?"

"Feh," the teen slung the bag over his shoulder and puffed his cheeks out looking at the door. "You hear her? She wouldn't even understand me."

He sighed, knowing he came off angry but… really Yusuke was just disappointed. He'd rather have had this conversation with her face to face. Looking at Koenma, then back at the door, "Just, just _once_ you know? I'd really like to be able to do it the right way."

Swiftly, Yusuke launched himself through the window and beside Koenma. The God stared at him almost looking surprised. "What?"

Koenma smirked, "So you _can_ be a loving son."

"Oh, shut up!" Yusuke snapped before heading off down the street.

"Hey, wait! Yusuke, you don't know which way it is." Koenma went after the walking boy.

Shrugging, Yusuke answered, "Because we aren't going there just yet. I couldn't explain it to Mom so I have another stop."

It didn't take a genius to figure out who Yusuke meant. In silence the young god followed along. Only a block or two away the odd duo came to a stop in front of a dimly lit restaurant front. To anyone else it was quiet as could be but Yusuke's new hearing picked up the soft clangs and scraping sounds of movement. Probably the sounds of cleaning up after a long day's work. He gestured with his head to the door and walked himself in.

"We're _closed_! You'll have to cook yourself tonight!" The gruff voice of Keiko's father groused.

Yusuke couldn't help but smile. "You don't gotta worry about that old man, I'm just here looking for your daughter."

That made the owner look up. "Yusuke! Great to see you! Oh, I'll get that girl she'll be happy to see you. How you been?"

"Oh, you know. Changes here and there nothin' I can't handle."

Koenma scoffed behind him and Yusuke made a mental note to give the godling a whack later.

"You always can, Yusuke. Sit down, sit down! I'll get that girl down here and she can cook you and your friend up something! Hey! Keiko! Special customer!" The man yelled out, left hand cupped over his mouth.

Yusuke jumped a bit. "You don't have to do that Yukimura-san! I just need to talk with her a bit, Mom's sorta… her usual unreliable self?"

Yukimura's expression changed to a softer one… with annoyance mixed in somehow. "Some things never change huh?"

"No, some sure don't."

The gentle padding of sock covered feet came closer and closer to the stairs before starting a rhythmic descension. "What special- Oh, it's just you Yusuke."

"Don't say that with such a sour face! Come and make the boy something to eat!"

Hands flew up defensively and Yusuke's voice wavered with panic at her grumpy disposition. "No, no Keiko I just need to talk to you! Don't go to any trouble okay?"

"Nonsense, knowing you all you've had to eat is coffee in the last ten hours! Sit back, your friend too!" Yukimura said loudly.

Koenma peered in uncomfortably. "Really, I'll just stand over here."

Finally catching Keiko's attention she let out a squeak. "K-Koenm-"

"Yeah, yeah he's here too and we'd really like to go on a walk and chat if that's okay? Promise to be back soon, yeah Yukimura-san?" Yusuke interjected obnoxiously.

"All right, all right. I'd say be careful out there but I know you're more than safe with Yusuke around."

Keiko all but shoved her feet into her shoes and yelled over her shoulder, "Thanks Dad!" Grabbing Yusuke's arm she almost dragged him out and knocked Koenma over in the process of her escape.

The three of them let out a collective sigh and started down the street. The lights were keeping patches of sidewalks in their glow as the night grew even darker. A warm and humid breeze blew over them, adding to a certain demon's uncomfortable feelings. After turning once Yusuke just plain dropped onto the grass beside them, no warning, with a loud groan.

Koenma crossed his arms and looked down over him with a raised eyebrow. "Very grown up Yusuke."

After throwing a mild glare at his former boss Yusuke responded shortly, "I'm _not_ a grown up. I'm 16."

A girlish giggle came from Keiko and she nudged her friend's arm with the toe of her shoe. "Move so I can sit next to you Mr. Sixteen."

He put his arms behind his head and stared at the sky. Koenma gave a defeated sigh and plopped on the other side. Another suffocating breeze moved the grass about them, hell Yusuke could even hear it. The little blades of grass rubbing together, the shuffle of grains of dirt being pushed by their movements. The smell of it, the air. The _water_ in the air was so potent, like he accidentally breathed in a gulp swimming. The smell of _them_ … Yusuke groaned again.

"So spill it," demanded Keiko. "I can tell I'm not going to like whatever it is you have to say from how you're acting."

"I'm having a hard time with all my changes Keiko."

The blatant honesty shocked both of his companions outright. They stared at him, full attention.

"All my senses are crazy, my energy is _crazier_ and I don't know how to handle it, I don't know if other changes are even coming and technically I'm a fugitive on the run from some really dangerous people. I'm not sure they won't just storm in after me someday and you and other people could get hurt." Eyes closed he continued, "I don't want anything to happen. I don't want _me_ to be the reason anything happens. I just want… I need to get used to this. I need… I need to… I don't know."

"You need to adjust." Keiko said simply. "I knew the energy was tricky but, senses?"

"Keiko, I literally hear the grass right now and yeah, sensory-wise I am not used to that crap."

"Ahaha," her expression grew more somber. "Where are you going?"

Koenma cut in for Yusuke. "We're going to try for someone who used to work high up with Spirit World."

"Can you believe boy scout over here has a sister that's been like, disowned or something?"

"Yusuke!" The young God sounded horrified.

Keiko smacked Yusuke in the head. "Stop being rude!"

"Ow! Hey watch where you aim those." He rubbed the tender spot left behind.

"Oh, _please_ like I could hurt _you_." She looked at Koenma assuringly, "If that's private I'll leave it private. Unlike _some_ people."

With a huff Yusuke answered, "Yeah I'm an ass _fine_ whatever. But yeah, she's like in-between worlds or whatever and Koenma says he's pretty sure even his dad wouldn't send anyone to her place."

"Fairly certain, yes."

A few moments passed before, with a cracking voice, Keiko asked, "How long?"

"I have no idea."

"Koenma, you too?"

He shrugged tiredly, "I'm as much a fugitive as he is honestly. Possibly more so in the eyes of my father."

Shifting uncomfortably Keiko lowers her eyes to the grass. "I didn't realize it was so serious."

"Just means all the work I did to protect everyone else means shit now that I changed species without _meaning_ to…" the statement came out bitterly from the teen boy's mouth.

With a shout Koenma snapped back, " _It does not_!"

Yusuke sat up abruptly to stare at the other boy.

"It means plenty. Everything you did, every time you died or almost died, it means _plenty_ Yusuke." His tone was certain, fervent even.

If Keiko wasn't so certain of her state of mind, she'd think she had gone crazy. A little blush had properly set itself on Yusuke's cheeks. And to add to it, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked away from Koenma before a muttered 'thanks…'

She couldn't help it, she giggled.

"Hm? What's so funny Keiko?"

Smirking she responded, "Nothing much Yusuke. But he's right. You know he is."

"Okay, _okay_ jeez. Fine but it still sucks." He huffed.

Keiko smiled. "Fair. So, Koenma?" She asked, garnering his attention. "This place is safe for a hideout? But how's that going to help Yusuke train or whatever?"

"She has a… _reputation_ for actually having been a skilled fighter herself. She fought alongside demons who were on the side of my father during the war between us and the Netherworld." Koenma stated with a perfunctory shrug.

"I didn't know there was even a Netherworld nevermind a whole war!" Yusuke yelled.

"Shh! Humans are still awake at this hour Yusuke! A- _hem_. Yes, the Netherworld was once in charge of order and judgment of the dead of Demon World. But a few thousand years ago they decided they wanted reign over humans too and began a war, slowly bringing demons to their side. Apparently, my sister's involvement in the fighting was a deciding factor in our victory as well as why the Netherworld and all of its inhabitants remain sealed off." Koenma informed them openly.

"Huh, that's the most you've ever told me about anything with Spirit World without being all 'need to know' about it."

"Well, I figure… right now… I'm not acting in any, _official_ capacity."

Keiko leaned in. "Screw professionalism, huh?"

With a chuckle Koenma answered, "Pretty much my train of thought at the moment yes."

All three of the respective teens snickered and went quiet for a moment. The momentary peace was disrupted by Yusuke standing up quicker than the other two could hope for. He reached out a hand for Keiko and pulled her up too.

"Woah!" She exclaimed and fell against him.

"Heh, sorry. I don't really have a hold on the added strength just yet either." He added sheepishly.

Keiko squeezed his hand. "It's… okay Yusuke. I just," she took a deep breath before continuing. "I _worry_ all of the time and now, I won't even be able to check in on you. You're, you're my _best friend_. No matter what and I just want you to be okay."

"Hey, hey it's all right." He hugged her. "I'm always okay remember? And I'll send you updates somehow I promise this time. You're… you're family Keiko and I gotta treat you like that."

" _Don't_ treat me like your mom."

"No I meant like _good_ family. You know you're like my sister."

Tears were threatening, "Oh, god you're really not sure when you're coming back. You really aren't sure _if_ you are… Because you haven't said that in _forever_ Yusuke. You're scaring me…"

Yusuke tightened his hold. "Sorry, I'm sorry but I... I don't know much of anything right now. There's a ton I have to figure out I don't know what world I'll even end up in." He pulled her away from him, holding the now crying girl by her shoulders. "But, I'm sorry I need you to be okay. Work hard. Conquer high school. Go to college and make a damn big deal out of yourself. If you can, let my Mom know, keep an eye out for her every so often but _damn it_ Keiko you better be kickass when I see you next you hear?"

"That better be a when and not an if, Urameshi Yusuke!" The girl sobbed.

"Okay, when, _when damn it_."

She sniffled a few times and wiped her eyes. "And how will you be able to judge any future boyfriends if you're not here?"

" _Hey_ ," Yusuke started with a grin. "You better hold them to my standards for you and if I come around and don't like 'em I _am_ scaring them off!"

Keiko giggled and rubbed her face again. "We," she took a breath. "We should get back. So you don't leave super late. Your mom doesn't know?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "She was sloshed already."

...

The two young men waited to see Keiko enter her home safely. Yusuke stared at her curtained bedroom window until he saw the light come on before turning around. Before he started to follow Koenma with a nod to move on, he felt the eyes of his best friend on his back. The only person he's really had with him since they were small. He shrugged a bit and waved at her without turning around. The tightness in his chest was bullshit according to him. He made her promise him all those things, but he barely made one of his own out loud. He'd get his shit together, he'd get his head together. And he'd show her he would be just fine in the hundreds of years ahead of him. So, eyes on the god in front of him, Yusuke left.

A/N: Let me know if you liked it and if you have constructive criticisms. No rudeness please is all I ask. There will be romance between Koenma and Yusuke but it will be a slow burn in some areas. Sorry, but they need to get to know each other outside of their prior roles.


	2. Arrival

A/N: This fanfiction contains original storylines and a character of my own. I try to keep the established characters as in character as possible except for the differences in romances. There will be romance such later on but I don't want to rush it. I'm using this fanfiction to build my writing muscles so to speak. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from the characters or storylines of Yu Yu Hakusho. I just had this stuck in my head forever (literally a few years) and finally decided to share with the world.

Chapter Two: Arrival

"It just _had_ to be in the damn woods didn't it?!" Exclaimed an annoyed Yusuke. "Everyone worth anything is in frigging nature! Stupid frigging trees."

Koenma sighed, a vein in his temple beginning to pulse. "Yusuke, I _did_ say she was a recluse."

"Since when does recluse mean wooded area only? Guh, damn it!" He swore, prying his shoe from a root.

The walk had been long, true. Koenma wasn't used to such exertion himself and was feeling winded, not surrounded by Spirit World energy here to refuel him as he moved. But he knew Yusuke was just being crabby to front other issues. The act of leaving Keiko behind had been rough on him, Koenma noticed. He'd also been surprised at the way they considered each other family more than romantic. A few times, that question almost came up but looking behind at Yusuke's dismayed expression told him to think better of it. A tingling sensation overcame him and he looked ahead. A thin film was there. A separation of worlds.

"Aha! Yusuke we're at the barrier of worlds, we just need to push through this membrane and we'll be about there." He said in a spritely manner.

"Oh _joy_."

"Don't be a grouch, come on. It's been easier on you than me; you're just moody." Koenma pointed out.

Yusuke took a moment to really look at Koenma. He was more disheveled than Yusuke had ever seen him. There was even a bit of dirt on his face. The godling was also _obviously_ out of breath. Okay, point. Yusuke figured that meant he could shut up for a minute. He walked to stand beside the other teen and look at the funny "membrane" as Koenma called it. "That thing huh?"

Koenma nodded, "Mmhm! Now only someone like me or that who is invited can pass through something like this. So you'd best hold onto me and I'll pull us through."

"You sure you shouldn't have something to drink first? You look, ah, tired." Yusuke said awkwardly.

"I will right after I do this. It's odd, not having my energy just outright replenished by my surroundings I'll admit. Inconvenient, but I'm fine. Ready?" A pale hand reached for Yusuke.

"Ah, yeah. Sure… let's just jump in right?" Yusuke grasped the offered appendage.

Koenma nodded, "Exactly."

Pressing forward, Koenma concentrated his energy. The blue glow of it was pure, a color not shared by his current counterpart any longer. It pulsed and broke through the pressure of the warped membrane easily. He pulled himself and Yusuke's arm through. The energy they were passing crackled and shocked Yusuke when he was yanked through, making his passage a little harder. Yet Koenma got them through all of the same.

"You, all right?" Yusuke asked with uncertainty.

Koenma nodded and straightened himself up. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just took a mite more than I was counting on to get you through with me."

"Heh, sorry."

Koenma let go of Yusuke's hand to adjust his bag. "Don't be. You okay? No adverse effects?"

Yusuke surveyed his arms. There were little nicks and scratches that hadn't been there before. Smudges that almost looked like lightning had hit him in some areas. Almost sooty. Not that it mattered, he was starting to heal already. "Nah, just some sparks and that's over with any how." The teenage demon raised his eyes. A frown appeared followed by a tensing of his entire frame. " _More damn nature?_ "

He couldn't even help it, Koenma burst out laughing. "Ah..ahahaha! You really need to get used to that! As I said, recluse!"

"Why can't at least one friggin' recluse I meet have an apartment?"

"Come on, Yusuke." There was still laughter in Koenma's voice. "I see her house this way. Just get over it, you'd level a city and you know it."

"It doesn't matter if it makes more sense damn it! I hate stupid nature. Smells like ass…"

The godling rolled his eyes, "Classy Yusuke. I don't really know how she's going to react to us coming through remember? You should try being on your best behavior."

With a grunt of annoyance the other boy responded, "I don't _have_ a best behavior."

"Well, that's the truth."

The house in front of them was more of a cabin than anything. Plain, unpainted wood with a matching porch. Not very japanese in appearance but more of a Western world style. Not a shoji screen in site. A small gated garden was beside the porch and there were all sorts of plants they'd never seen or heard of around. Bobbles hanging in midair or stuck in the ground that looked practically otherworldly, faerie like in appearance and the energy was weird, new. Koenma walked up to the porch and peered into a dark window. The boards creaked beneath his shoes and he raised a hand to knock on the door.

"Don't make any noise just yet, thank you much," rang out a woman's voice from somewhere unseen. Her words were very well pronounced and Yusuke tried to place the accent. Definitely not from around here but not like Koenma's.

Speaking of Koenma, he hopped off of the steps and looked around. Yusuke backed up and moved around the right side of the house to see the back of the woman's figure kneeling on the roof with a bird in front of her. "She's used to my voice, but not strangers. And I'm just about finished with the shading in this sketch if you'd wait a tick or two."

Koenma made an impatient noise in his throat and crossed his arms moving to where Yusuke stood.

Newly enhanced hearing picked up her scratches of graphite on paper, the click of her tongue and the swish of her pad as it was closed. She stood gracefully, without much of a rustling sound, and left the bird some berries. "Thank you for being a sport," she murmured gently before turning, hands on hips, to stare crossly down at her visitors.

Yusuke felt his eyes bug out of his head. The woman atop her roof was almost a directly feminine version of Koenma. Hair and eyes the same colors, although her eyes were a bit more rounded. Same apparently lean build, although she was slightly more tanned and had more of a chest than the friend beside him at the moment. She even had the same exact skeptical look on her face as she tucked her shoulder length brown hair behind one ear and frowned. Her clothes were something far too revealing for Koenma himself. The woman wore a deep red tank top, black bra straps showing, and denim shorts with not a shoe in sight.

"To what do I owe this unannounced pleasure… little brother? And what nerve, to bring the threat of an S-Class demon to my home?" She said accusingly.

Koenma seemed struck by the likeness himself for a moment before he could respond. "Ah… ah! No, Yusuke here is no threat I assure you! I, could we perhaps speak for a bit?"

She jumped down, making contact with the earth in front of them almost instantaneously. Yusuke marveled at the speed for such a simple action. "You want to speak with me? I thought you had more important matters than to speak with those who abandon their posts."

Yusuke just about caught the wince on Koenma's end. Aha! He'd lied. At least somewhat. Maybe they'd never met but some communication had clearly occurred in the past after all. Right now maybe wasn't the moment but he wasn't going to let that go either.

"I… I have no other bit for that other than to apologize. Please, can we talk? So much has happened and… Kairi I am at an _absolute loss_." Koenma pleaded.

"Pride sounds like it's out the door…"

"Ka- _Sister_ please. Father even has a bounty on my head at this point. We will tell you everything, you owe me nothing but can we at least let you know where we're coming from?"Koenma _was_ pleading. He had no shame in it right now either. He needed help and he knew it.

Kairi stared at both boys in turn and then crossed her arms raising her brow in a very Koenma like way of appraisal. "In you go then, I want all of the details on both of you. Don't leave anything out or lie, I _will_ know. I assume tea is satisfactory?"

No bigger sigh of relief had been heard in Yusuke's life than the one Koenma breathed out. "Yes, yes more than satisfactory. And we'll tell you everything. Isn't that right Yusuke?"

Yusuke felt the tension disappear and just couldn't help himself. "Well I'm more of a coffee guy myself-"

For the first time since they'd met Koenma outright struck Yusuke on the shoulder. " _Yusuke_ ," he threatened.

"Hmph," sounded Kairi. "Coffee is possible as well. Follow me and don't dawdle please. You are quite on my time."

Again, unable to help himself. "She's like a fancier Genkai. That's kind of a nice way of saying we're annoying because you hate people."

The woman stared at him in disbelief for a moment before covering a laugh. "I see, then. How is the old bat? She's up there for a human."

Koenma stared after the two in front of him perplexed. What was happening?

"Yeah she's practically a mummy but she has enough in her to yell at me."

" _Yusuke_!" The teenage god was almost frantic.

"Actually," Kairi began. "It's hearing this from him that proves to me he's no threat. If he knows Genkai so well I'm not worried. Funny though, how does a demon with your energy level know her so well? From what I know the kekkai only became torn and unstable recently before being mended."

"That's part of the whole story, I used to be human. Up until like, a couple of weeks ago." Yusuke held up his hands in a defeated pose.

Their host gestured for them both to take a seat, eyes piercing through the young mazoku in either concern or fascination he couldn't tell which. "I'll… get the kettle on and set the coffee perking. Please, Koenma start your explanations. From the beginning as it were."

A couple of hours passed, drinks brewed and rebrewed, snacks offered and devoured during the entire story. Everything was relayed, from Yusuke's unexpected death by car to his becoming Spirit Detective to the Dark Tournament and his transformation after a second death by Sensui. Kairi stared at Koenma hard during the part about where Sensui came from. Her disapproval there was obvious but she continued to listen before speaking. They got to where Koenma defied King Enma outright and the end of Yusuke's fight before she settled back with a tired groan.

"So, you're both fugitives of Spirit World then?"

Koenma looked down ashamedly at the small plate empty save for scatter of spare crumbs and said in a dejected tone, "Yes, that's right. And I'm torn. Standing up for Yusuke was… was _right_ and I regret none of it. But now, now Father is overseeing all judgements and I'm sure you know how unfair he is."

"Boy, do I?" The elder goddess mused. "Sounds like it's all because of a rather large error you made though isn't it, Koenma?"

"And I accept full responsibility. Yet, I did _not_ make a mistake with Yusuke. He was probably my most successful project and I wasn't going to abandon him for his… changes." Koenma looked on determinedly.

Yusuke couldn't help but smile at that.

"Good to hear, but really, I'm still astounded by the fact that you really thought this Sensui person's mentality was decent to begin with. Anyone would say that he was too delicate." Kairi criticized.

"Hey," Yusuke interrupted. "People make mistakes."

Kairi snapped her intense stare to the boy without hesitation, "That's all well and good, Yusuke but Koenma and I are not "people." He has less leeway in your statement than you believe."

"It's fine," Koenma assured. "Really, she isn't wrong."

Thin hands moved and ruffled themselves vigorously through her brown locks, almost violently, and left them in some disarray. "So, fugitives. Not wrong to be, you're in the right as you assume to be believe me. Father is a racist… twit to put it mildly." Koenma choked on his newly poured cup of tea as she said this. "And honestly you need something human world can no longer offer you if it ever even _could_ from the sound of it."

Kairi rubbed her eyes hard, did some loud breaths and tiredly looked at the boys in front of her. Hands together she pointed her index fingers at Koenma, "You need to broaden horizons and have somewhere safe." Her fingers moved to Yusuke, "You need training with your energy, yes I can _feel_ the chaotic mess you are, and somewhere safe."

The two boys fidgeted, uncomfortable in her gaze. She seemed to be on a whole other plane from them. A whole mess of years away…

"I have a spare room, it has a couple of beds but you'll have to share space. Is that something the two of you are mature enough to do?"

Koenma nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes! Kairi… I can't… _We_ can't thank you enough. Truly."

"Yeah… So Koenma said you were a fighter. You know demon energy pretty well?"

Kairi smirked. "You could say that. I'll get you under control and give you someone more than enough of a challenge to fight. Don't you worry."

An elbow jabbed incessantly into Yusuke's rib while Kairi spoke. "Owwww, yes _okay_. Thank you."

"At least the two of you will be more than entertaining enough." Kairi stated evenly. " I do have something of a question for you Yusuke. I saw you able to eat the biscuits I provided but was it to be polite or were they actually edible to you?"

Yusuke looked at her with a confused set of eyes. "They were okay yeah."

Kairi sat up straighter and looked solely at him. "I see my error here, and I'll be indelicate instead. Are you actually okay eating anything or do you prefer meat? Particularly human after your change?"

The boy was awestruck. The 730 year old teen next to him was about the same.

Slowly, slower than he'd ever spoken Yusuke answered, "No humans. No… I do like meat better than before. Vegetables are like… sand now, sure. But… I can still enjoy things like coffee and steak. No humans."

Unblinking Kairi nodded. "Without the idea of human meat being abhorrent to you, do they smell good?"

Yusuke shrunk in on himself in the seat he occupied. "No, I don't _notice_ that or _want_ to. I'm perfectly fine with regular meat, all right?"

"Yes, Yusuke it is. Apologies, truly. I didn't realize this was a sore spot." Kairi, in her defense, did look regretful.

"I don't have any, _any_ will or anything to eat people. At all. Okay? Damn… Just… Agh!" Yusuke got up without excusing himself and plopped himself on the porch outside.

Koenma's accusing look locked in on his sister. "Was that necessary?"

With a shrug Kairi responded with a plain, "Yes. He's so adverse to it it's good to know. Also I'm in charge of feeding him for however long if he needed human meat I would have obtained farmed flesh. I'm no monster."

"You're very matter of fact about it."

"Yes. And you would be too if you'd spent as much time in Demon World as I have in the past. I didn't mean to upset the boy. He clearly has many things to come to terms with. But if his claims are true then I will be able to make an easy enough meal for us tonight. Feel free to get acclimated or comfort him. I'll apologize when he's calmed." Kairi set off towards her larder with a thoughtful expression.

Koenma let out a groan and allowed his head to hit the table. After a moment of talking himself up, the young god of death walked over to where his friend sat and settled in beside him. He didn't say anything. He knew Yusuke well enough to know if the boy wanted to say anything, he would. Enough time passed so that the moon was higher and the smell of cooking food was filling the air before Yusuke said anything.

"I'm not a damn monster."

Koenma looked at him surprised. "I know you aren't. I think she does too."

"Then why did she…"

"I asked after you left, she just thinks so matter of factly about it I don't think it occurred to her that you think it's a bad thing."

Yusuke shifted. "Is it even? Like, I don't want to be but at the same time food chain is food chain… right?"

"That is correct. If it makes you feel better, I wouldn't judge you if you did need it to survive. The demons I have issue with are those that have no dietary need for humans specifically but eat them anyway. Mazoku, typically as a rule, require it and no other sustenance. Of no fault of their own. Since this doesn't seem to apply to you it doesn't really matter then." Koenma stated with full confidence. "I think she was legitimately asking because she doesn't want to starve you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Yusuke stretched his arms over his head and groaned. "So I got touchy over nothin' then?"

"Hmm," Koenma mused. "I wouldn't say _nothing_ really but it isn't a big deal no."

A breeze passed between the two. There was a cooing in the distance that probably belonged to some kind of bird, hell if Yusuke knew, but wasn't unpleasant. He could almost smell the tension coming off of Koenma. Feel his sideways stare. No, not almost. He _could_ actually smell it. At least his gut told him that's what this scent coming off of Koenma was. That and dry dirt and mountain air.

"Sorry."

Koenma looked confused at the boy.

Yusuke's arms folded behind his head and and pretended to scowl out at the darkening woods in front of them. "I made a big deal out of nothing, so I said sorry."

…

"Dim-wit."

Kairi stood over the food she'd made and placed on the table, staring out at her porch. She'd given up years, and by that she means hundreds of years, ago on ever really communicating with her younger brother. He'd been Father's perfect Chief Administrator and dutifully told her to sod off, as it were, when she'd tried. His voice had held utter contempt and she almost couldn't blame him. The boy had been through what she had, possibly worse with their Father, all because of her leaving.

Yet at the first sign of real trouble here he was. Entrusting her with a friend no less. The younger god had thought the need to beg for help, no doubt in response to the cold demeanor she attempted to display in return… There was no need. The answer had been yes before she knew what was happening. Kairi wouldn't want to admit it so readily out loud, but she wanted to form a bond with Koenma. She'd hoped maybe he'd reach out for the last few centuries. It may be for selfish reasons on his part, but he'd shown up. Perhaps now, now she could show him how she'd wanted to be there. That she _understood_.

She shook her head slightly, allowing her gaze to shift to the young demon instead. The rest of that could wait, could take its time. It would need time anyhow. But what didn't have time to wait was Yusuke's training. They'd be allowed this night and a day to settle in but then she'd have to make the boy work. His energy was giving her a headache. It was almost baffling that Koenma wasn't complaining of it. Their friendship was also confusing. But in the end, they were loyal to one another. For Kairi, right now, that was enough. Straightening her back to draw in a deep breath, Kairi yelled out for dinner; two heads swiveled in unison before rising to the door.

Everything else could wait. Right now, it was enough.


	3. Get the Ball Rolling

Author's Personal Note: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I will get back to bi-weekly updates after this but a lot happened. I was in a big car accident (I am okay) and then it was the holidays. I was working on this chapter and then had to scrap it due to subpar writing on my part as I tried to write during nights where I couldn't sleep at the hospital for family. So it's been really rough on this end but here I am. I will do this entire story and share it all with you. I can't thank you enough for kind words and for your patience.

A/N: This fanfiction contains original storylines and a character of my own. I try to keep the established characters as in character as possible except for the differences in romances. There will be romance such later on but I don't want to rush it. I'm using this fanfiction to build my writing muscles so to speak. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from the characters or storylines of Yu Yu Hakusho. I just had this stuck in my head forever (literally a few years) and finally decided to share with the world.

Without further delay, here we go.

Chapter Three: Get the Ball Rolling

Holy _shit_ did his shoulder hurt. Yusuke's teeth clacked painfully together, keeping him from screaming out. With a grunt of effort, the teenage demon hoisted himself out of the boulder he'd been thrown into hard enough to make a dent. His hands balled tight into fists. Tight enough to feel his nails prick the skin and some knuckles crack. As though someone had stuck him in Kairi's kettle and lit the stove he felt his temperature rise. God _damn_ he was all beat up. This was like dealing with the friggin' old lady on a whole different level. Yusuke was frustrated, he was impatient, he was feeling a red hot ball of anger he'd never felt in a training session before.

The day had started well enough. Yusuke teased Koenma over breakfast before running out for his first one on one training session with their goddess host. She said she'd be going hard on him today to learn his limits. Learn where his control is. To find where and how to make him grow stronger. Kairi had been pretty open with it but Yusuke had underestimated her words. And now he felt like an idiot.

Anger wasn't new to Yusuke by any means but this was different. This anger burned, this anger felt petulant like a tantrum waiting to go off. He wanted to growl, he wanted to hit her back but god _damn_ it he couldn't even make contact with the woman.

A blast of blue colored energy flew by him in that instant, not meant to hit him but to bring him back to the moment. "Daydreaming won't make you stronger Mr. Urameshi."

"Ngh, screw you!" Yusuke fired off a quick shot of his spirit gun only for Kairi to disappear from the line of fire. Her foot promptly connected with the middle of his back.

"Are you always so rude when things aren't going your way?" The tone was teasing, belittling. It made Yusuke's blood heat up even more.

He jumped up hard with a growl and came at her, his fist caught easily by her hand and held there. "Shut up! You friggin' old people all the damn same."

The goddess' eyes widened, Yusuke's growl had been on the more, animalistic side. His energy was crackling away unsteady and overwhelming. It was growing in an alarming way and he seemed to be more lost in sudden anger. Kairi knew what was happening, his emotions were winning. His demon instincts were pushing into the forefront and Yusuke had no idea it was even happening. Not because he was losing himself, no; but because the energy itself was just too strong. If she was anyone else the danger of the current situation would be immediate. Still, he was a fascinating sight to behold. She wondered, what would happen here with a few more pushes?

"Hmph, energy cracking about like that and still blocked. It's like you're not even trying. I expected more, but perhaps all you can do is underperform." She made sure to smirk at him as she spoke.

The growl that came from the boy caused her very torso to vibrate and he took a swing at her with his other arm. She pulled away and sent a small stream of energy at him. One more push just to gauge his base potential… but what?

Yusuke's fingers made to power up his spirit gun. The boy seemed partial to that move. A Spirit World move…

 _Her move_.

"Spirit gun!" The blast was huge but untempered, erratic in its power and Kairi aimed one of her own.

The boy's face and arms showed blue markings, mazoku markings, and she knew it was time to set him on his ass. Without a word she sent her gun straight at him, no reserves, and broke through his energy. Yusuke yelled out in surprise and she watched as he slammed harder into the ground than she'd dared to send him before. Trees broke, rock disintegrated, the boom that followed must've been heard in the adjoining worlds.

Kairi floated in the air for a moment taking in the energy readings below her. They had hit unimaginable levels for even a mazoku so young. This boy had promise, but no handle on the demon energy at his disposal. It would take time, a few years to at least get him to manage that. No wasted time there. Yusuke now had hundreds to thousands of years before him. If he'd even thought that far ahead. Something told her he did not. Kairi relaxed her energy and let herself drop down gently.

"Yusuke, come on out. I know you're conscio-" her words were cut off by the young demon launching at her, a form of pure energy at this point. Even Kairi barely caught his fists in time.

"Grrrrrrr…"

"Yusuke, Yusuke! Enough now. I've assessed you, reel it in!"

Her words had no effect. The boy growled, markings a deep color on his skin.

No stranger to an out of control demon the goddess before him eased calm healing energy towards him through their hands. "Yusuke, listen to yourself. You're barely coherent. That's enough." She thought of something else. "Do you really want Koenma to hear you act like this? What would he say? You're not in control."

Recognition and understanding flashed in the boy's eyes. His red demon energy that had been swelling through the area began to recede. The muscles in his arms went slack and he blinked up at her.

"There you are…" Relief was evident in Kairi's voice.

Now _this_ was embarrassing. Scary almost. Yusuke jumped back and looked at himself. His hair felt normal, disheveled but not longer like before when his hand ran through it. But looking down he could see the tattoo-like markings. How had he _lost it_ like that? Growling like a damn monster and just going in, not for the fight, but to get her back for it all.

"Ah, ah I know that look and you have done nothing wrong." Kairi tutted.

Yusuke looked at her for a second and then sat down arms and legs crossed with his eyes off to the side. Looking his normal obstinate self before saying, "That's bullshit and you know it."

Shaking her head the woman before him made her way over. "No, dear I did all of that with the intention of driving forth your demonic instincts. The asshole here, simply put, is I."

Confused agate eyes found their way to stare at her. Widening as she shrugged. "You want me to lose control like that?"

"I do not. I wanted to know where your potential is, your limits are, what's a trigger for you, and where your control issues are. Anger is a major drive for demon energy as I'm sure you've noticed. I needed to see your lack of ability when it comes to handling everything in order to learn where we need to start." Kairi sat beside him and looked him in the eyes.

"Sure you didn't do it to show me I'm a weak link?"

"Hah!" Her laugh was practically a bark. "Yusuke Urameshi you are _anything_ but. Your potential is superb, it only took me a moment to get you to realize yourself which means you're _very self aware_ which is fantastic. Your style is, hm admittedly sloppy but I believe that can be refined. Give or take a few hundred years you could very well be a grand rival for some of the strongest beings out there."

"If I can get my ass under control," Yusuke muttered petulantly.

Nudging him with her elbow Kairi answered, "And we'll get you there dear. Although you _are_ going to have to work for it."

Yusuke made a face but didn't answer. Nothing for a few minutes and then…

"I am myself. It was just… like the energy was in charge. I was friggin' me though."

"I know."

The demon shifted uncomfortably. "When I was dead, before I woke up everyone there was saying I'd change into a monster. Evil and everything. They called me bloodthirsty, they said I was a threat. That'd I'd be… different."

Kairi's head shook solemnly. "This isn't what they'd said. This is you having to learn to deal with new instincts and greater energy that can overcome your sensibilities. You're still _Yusuke_. Just some… additions to the mix."

"I just, I don't want to change into someone different. I like me."

Kairi smiled, "Good. Then you won't. If you were going to wake up a man-eating monster, Yusuke, you would have done it in that cave."

Yusuke shrugged uncomfortably. Refusing to make eye contact he said, "Everyone else thought so though, even my friends looked at me all weirded out after they saw me and noticed the change. But…"

"But?" Kairi prompted.

"Koenma… Koenma said, 'No, not Yusuke.'" He stopped there. The wind blew easily over them, drying the sweat on Yusuke's skin. Kairi took in a deep breath, tasting salt. Damn it she'd messed up again.

Kairi's response came out in a whisper but he had no problem hearing her. "That meant the damn world to you didn't it? To hear that. He had no doubts that you'd be yourself."

"It still means everything."

"Yusuke," Kairi started. "I'm sorry. I used him on you at the end there and that seems to be a grave error on my part."

The boy shook his head. "Nah, it stung yeah but I think that made calming down easier."

"Because he didn't see you different."

"He still doesn't. My other friends were either scared, interested, or decided I was suddenly superior to my old self but he just…" Yusuke gestured with his hands openly. "He just said not Yusuke and then talked to me how he always did and had me run here with him without a second thought."

"I get it. I do. You should tell him that you know. What it means to you." Kairi smiled a bit.

Yusuke tch'd and rolled his eyes. "No way in Hell Kairi."

"I thought you might say that."

The boy blushed a bit and rubbed behind his head. "Sorry, I got all stupid about it."

"No." It was just a small simple word but Kairi's tone made it so definite. "No, you didn't. I know what it's like you know. To worry about staying yourself. You don't get to be my age and fight in the wars I have without worrying."

"What _is_ your age?" Yusuke grinned like a fool as he asked, making Kairi twitch.

"At the risk of sounding childish, shut up Yusuke."

Koenma's boredom had become just about too much to handle when he finally saw the other two returning to the house. The godling had been draped on his stomach over the side of the porch with a pile of books next to him. The books were interesting enough and it seemed that Kairi's library was extensive enough to keep him occupied but even in Spirit World Koenma was used to someone's presence. Even if they were just in and out of the office or there for commentary. There was never so much quiet as when he waited this afternoon. With a resigned sigh the teen admitted to himself that he'd have to learn to embrace that quiet from time to time. As the other two would need hours at a time to train.

He sat up straight as they headed over. The clothes he was wearing rubbed him oddly. Yusuke had even snorted in laughter this morning. Not dressed as the prince he was Koenma was sporting a blue polo shirt and slacks. Kairi had insisted he wear the more casual clothes he'd purchased to blend in among humans since he wasn't exactly being the Chief Administrator of Spirit World at the moment. He pulled the collar a bit before greeting them. "How did it go- yeesh Yusuke! You look about as wrecked after you did at the tournament! Where's the rest of your shirt?"

The demon boy blinked a few times and looked down to see the remnants of a white t-shirt barely hanging on one side of being tucked into his jeans. "Huh, another one bites the dust all right. At least this time my shoes survived."

"You're always a wreck after anything physical aren't you?" Koenma tried to sound disapproving but instead he just sounded amused. "You're really impossible you know that?"

Kairi rolled her eyes at the two and Yusuke grinned like a fool. "Dear brother, is that all you've read? Slacking today?"

Koenma shrugged, "I'm actually not feeling too solitary today. I've only read half of what is here."

"You guys are nerds," Yusuke said teasingly before ripping the rags of shirt off of himself and throwing them to the side. He sat next to Koenma, a ragged scraped up shirtless wonder and took off his shoes.

"She's apparently a nerd that can kick you around. You're a mess and I think there might be one smudge of dirt on her Yusuke." Koenma couldn't have sounded more pompous if he tried.

A vein pulsed on Yusuke's forehead. "Shut up."

"Soft spot for the boy at the moment Koenma," Kairi called from inside the house. "He couldn't land one punch after all."

"Hey, if you're in the house be in the house instead of chiming in out here!" Yusuke yelled over his shoulder.

Koenma held in his laugh, "She's right, you seem pretty upset."

"Hmph, I'll get her next time."

Kairi's voice rang out from further in the house, "Doubt it!"

"How'd you get so damn strong anyway? It's annoying," Yusuke all but growled.

Koenma joined in merrily, "Actually I've been meaning to ask you about that myself Kairi. I knew from word around Spirit World that you'd been an involved fighter but I must admit I couldn't obtain any details…"

There the silence came. It almost oozed out of the house. Stress thickened the air slightly and both young men felt it enough to look at each other.

When the soft clacking of porcelain resumed Kairi stated in a very even tone, "If you clean up yourself Yusuke and Koenma you help me get a proper tea together… I'll tell you children a story."

They complied quickly.

All three of the odd household were seated on the porch. There was a platter piled high with meats for Yusuke and sandwiches for the other two. Sweet treats on another and the whole pot of tea was in the middle as well. Redressed and cleaned up Yusuke picked at his snack but kept his eyes on Kairi. He knew Koenma noticed it too. Kairi had promised to be open but was staying quiet. Nibbling absently on the corner of a sandwich, her cup of tea steaming in the other hand.

She was like Hiei in this way, Yusuke had noticed. She could stay quiet and thinking of how to start the conversation for hours. But he was impatient and he had the feeling Koenma was too. So came his mouth…

"You know, some of your moves are like a friend of mine's. Kurama. I noticed before the session got too heavy. You got this," Yusuke wiggled his hand in the air, "this flowy way of deflecting stuff."

That had done it. Kairi's eyes snapped to Yusuke's and locked on. For the first time since they'd gotten here almost a week ago, Kairi seemed shocked. "Yoko… Kurama, by any chance?"

"Yeah when he can be. Usually all human-ish though."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, yes that's right he would have to be still. I haven't heard from him really since the incident."

Koenma sputtered, "Wait, wait you know him? Personally?"

The goddess nodded.

"So, you have some style similarities 'cuz you know him?" Yusuke pushed.

"No, there is a more solid reason for that." Kairi finished the sandwich and reached for another. "Yoko Kurama was my first fighting partner you see."

Now it was the boys' turns to be shocked.

"I did indeed say it was story time, didn't I? All right then. About three to four thousand years ago there was the start of the Netherworld War. You should know about that right, Koenma?"

Koenma nodded. "Yes, the Netherworld wanted to reign over humans as well as demons and dispose of Spirit World. A war was fought and ultimately ended with father sealing the king of the Netherworld."

"Is… is that what… he…?" Kairi had never spoken so quietly.

"Eh? Is that not right?"

"No," she answered, her voice grave. "No it isn't. Father didn't even want to fight the war, he just wanted to obliterate all demons and rid the Netherworld of it's mortal army."

Yusuke's teeth gritted together so hard the enamel squeaked. Koenma looked into his cup almost angrily.

"I didn't believe in genocide to make it easier. So, I went to the Demon World to fight."

The young demon looked at her. "Who trained you in Spirit World?"

"Aha…" Kairi looked sheepish. "Positively ...no one. I knew I had tremendous energy and thought I could learn as I went. And father wouldn't blow up the world if his only heir at the time was there so… I nicked a sword from a weapons room and ran off."

"You're _kidding._ " Koenma hadn't blinked in a solid minute.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not. It's lucky for me that I ran into Yoko when I did. He was in support of my view on it; he also had no interest in following Netherworld as he was intelligent enough to realize the need for balance. Demon gods should judge demons and humanoid gods should judge humans. It's the way it was originally set up and still should be. It's unfortunate that the war ended differently but we did everything we could." Kairi sipped her tea. "He taught me how to utilize the weapon. He taught me basic combat and how to take a hit. And I grew from there through our experiences together. Even after the war I just… kept fighting. I didn't believe in just remaining an overseer anymore. I believed in taking part when it felt my responsibility. You can imagine, I'm sure, how father contested that. I didn't care though. I had no doubts. In very short, that's how I got so strong Yusuke."

"So you became a badass because you decided your father was a dick, ran away to Demon World and became fighting partners with the fox King of Thieves?" Yusuke asked.

Kairi smiled. "He wasn't quite that established as a thief _yet_. At that point Kurama was only about a thousand years old. I was years on years his senior."

"Jerk is older than he told me he was at first." Yusuke mumbled into his cup.

"Oh, don't tell him I _said_ it he'll be very cross with me. So sensitive about his age." The woman next to him seemed flustered.

Koenma chimed in, "So were you earlier according to Yusuke."

"Ah… aha." Kairi looked between both boys. "Would you believe I'm not exactly _certain_ on the year? I do have an estimate I can share but I'm not able to pinpoint it perfectly. Years weren't measured in the same fashion as they are now long ago."

Koenma had a calculating look on his face. "Considering you say you're thousands of years older… over five thousand at least… Six?" She shook her head. "... seven? Eight?"

"More about ten and change darling."

Tactless as ever Yusuke spit out a bit of tea and raised his voice unnecessarily high. "Holy _shit_ you're ancient!"

Never faster had a hand smacked the middle of his forehead in response. Yusuke tumbled backwards and off of the porch. The red imprint of a Kairi's knuckles dead center of his head. "I know you aren't great at minding your manners Yusuke, but do _try_ not to be entirely uncouth. Next time I'll make it hurt."

" _That_ one hurt!"

"Nonsense you still have your head."

Koenma grimaced at the scene. "Yusuke, you really are impossible."

A/N: Please let me know what you think. Again I apologize for the long waits… But another chapter will be posted in a few days. Thank you for reading!


End file.
